Impossible Dream
by PurpleAjah
Summary: Does it make me a coward? To run away from my dream?


_I disclaim the anime from which this fanfiction is writen from. ie. I don't own Fruit Basket_

_AN: Wow. I didn't think I would actually write this and post when I opened word intending to write about cannibals. Well... it is slightly weird, but I like the idea all the same. The italics, if you don't realise, are Kyo's thoughts._

**Impossible Dream**

_Does it make me a coward? To run away from my dream?_

"Rooooooooooooooooooar! I AM A CANNIBAL!!" Tohru screamed, and the rest of the household seated on the couch just stared at her. She blinked back. "…Um… Did I say the line right?"

Yuki and Shigure pulled themselves out of their shell-shock after a few awkward moments to praise her on her wonderful performance. Kyo just sulked.

Eventually the family realised that Kyo was not giving Tohru her rightful praise and whacked him over the head, yelling at him that he was being unfair.

"Yeah? Well, ya damn rat, I should think that you would be a bit unhappy if YOU had to play the part of being eaten!" Kyo yelled back, forgetting that he was not meant to know about this.

Shigure suddenly perked up. "Wait. I didn't hear about this plot twist! Who gets to eat Kyo?"

Tohru also tilted her head and looked at Kyo inquiringly. "Kyo has to get eaten? But… But I don't want to eat Kyo!" Tears flowed freely down her face as she came to the realisation that, as the cannibal in the play, she would supposedly be the one that would play the part of 'eating Kyo'.

Yuki flapped a hand in dismissal, "Oh, I made a few changes to the script… I'm sure the student council won't mind… Do you think they will mind, Tohru? After all… This is our last school year, I'm sure they would grant me one last favour."

A suddenly anxious Tohru assured Yuki that the student council would not mind if someone ate Kyo in their school play. Yuki excused himself to go print off the new script from Shigure's computer. As he was gone Shigure turned lecherous eyes at Kyo.

"So. Kyo. If you are going to be eaten eventually, you won't mind if I just… take one little bite now?"

Tohru suddenly hyperventilated, "Oh no Shigure! The play has to be realistic, and it won't be if Kyo was already bitten!"

Kyo relaxed as Shigure sidled back over to his side of the couch and sulked until Yuki returned with the script. Well, he relaxed after aiming a kick at his perverted housemate's shin anyway.

"Here is the part where Kyo is eaten." Everyone crowded around the script as Yuki pointed to the stage directions saying 'Kyo is then eaten by Haru. Who, although has never before shown Cannibalistic tendencies, always wanted to eat someone'. Yuki admitted that he got the idea from something Haru had once said.

After a few moments of silence Tohru and Shigure piled praise onto Yuki for his amazing writing and creativity. Kyo attempted to whack him over the head; which did not work and left Shigure wishing Kyo would really be eaten as one of his cushions was ripped.

But of course he was not eaten because it was only a play. However the light-hearted play had a dark streak to it nobody had planned for. Kyo and Haru's performance had been so realistic that many who had seen the play still shivered remembering how Haru had suddenly had almost a change in personality, and with blood-lust had actually bitten Kyo's neck. It was hard to believe that the pain and shock in Kyo's eyes, and the bloodlust in Haru's had been faked.

Kyo disappeared after the play. At first the Sohma family assumed that he had run away, and Akito vowed that this time, he would not be easy on the demon cat. However he was not found. The speculation was that he had been eaten… alive.

But of course these were only rumours. Nobody really believed them except for little kids. Nobody believed the rumours until Haru was discovered missing as well.

"He can't have been eaten… That is ludicrous." Yuki muttered into a cup of coffee as he, Shigure and Tohru sat around the television, nursing their mugs. Nobody was really focusing on the screen as it shone coloured light at their faces in the dark room. Another sleepless night for the trio.

"We didn't say anything about him being eaten," Shigure reminded Yuki.

A silence took over the room except for the tv. Everyone had been thinking it, Yuki had just been the first one to say it. "It was just… too real…" Tohru finally said, "We can't help thinking it."

…

Fingers tentatively touched a still bruised neck. "Did you really have to bite me that hard Haru? You drew blood you know."

"Aw… I was just getting into the spirit of the moment," Haru smirked, and Kyo's scowl deepened at the words.

Even so he leaned back against the train seat, relaxed. "I still can't believe we got away with it."

Haru nodded. "You got to hand it to Yuki… He did pretty well. I only had to drop a few hints before he picked up on it. He's a good guy."

"That damn rat was good for something, in the end… I guess if I ever see him again I'll thank him." Kyo glared at Haru to dare make fun of him for that statement.

"You know you still haven't thanked me. I helped you get away you know." Kyo did not answer, just stared at the reflection of him and Haru, both of them with their hair died black and shades covering Kyo's unusual eye colour. Disguised.

Kyo finally smiled at Haru. It was a slow smile, but genuine. There was more gratitude in that one smile then if he had said those two words 'thank you'. "I wonder how many people brought that I had been 'eaten' by you?"

"Once they forget our performance they will realise their mistake… But by then we will be far away from Akito."

_I suppose it was an impossible dream… Wanting to be included in the zodiac. If I had really wanted it so bad… Would I have stayed? Been accepted by receiving the punishment for being the cat?_

One last question burned in Kyo's mind. "Haru… Why did you help me?"

"Because…" His friend closed his eyes and slumped into his seat with a yawn. "You wouldn't have helped yourself."


End file.
